1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mowed grass container for a mowing machine such as a garden tractor, a lawn tractor, a ride mower, etc. and, more particularly, to a mowed grass container for a riding type mowing machine in which the mowed grass container can be opened and closed in a carried state and a mowed grass containing unit that is detachably attached to a shielding plate through a pivot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in a mowed grass container for a mowing machine of this type, a columnar piece is vertically fixed to the rear portion of a lawn tractor body, and the center of a lateral piece of plainly U-shaped frame is fixed to the upper end of the columnar piece. The rear portion of the frame is opened to form a mowed grass containing bag supporting frame. On the other hand, the mowed grass containing bag is so constructed as to fix the upper edge of a cloth bag body to a rectangular frame, and to place the rectangular frame in the U-shaped piece. Grips are pivotally secured to the centers of the right and left sides of such rectangular frame, the grips being tilted forwardly when the rectangular frame of the mowed grass containing bag is placed on the upper face of the U-shaped piece, and tilted down to the front face of the columnar piece to be engaged. A rotatable cover is located on the upper face of the columnar piece.
Since the conventional mowed grass container is constructed merely to place the upper frame of the mowed grass containing bag on the supporting frame. When the mowed grass contained in the mowed grass containing bag is to be emptied the cover is rotated, opening the upper face of the mowed grass containing bag. Hands are required to be inserted from above into the bag to discharge the mowed grass by hands or the fixture of the containing bag is released by the grip to separate the bag from the supporting frame while holding the grip, and the bag overturned by hands to discharge the mowed grass.
In this case and particularly in the case of a riding type mowing machine, a driver must get off the machine body when the mowed grass is to be disposed resulting in a time loss and a complicated mowed grass abandoning operation.